A blind rivet-nut set on a carrier, in particular a component produced from sheet metal, is intended to be securely connected in order to provide it with a securing thread which can be used to secure a bolt or a screw. Blind rivet-nuts can further serve to connect two or more thin-walled carriers or components to each other.
A rivet-nut comprises a setting head which is intended to contact a first side of the carrier and a hollow shaft which is configured to be inserted in a through-hole of the carrier. The hollow shaft comprises a clamping portion which is intended, under the action of an axial pulling force, to become deformed to form a bead which moves into abutment with the second side of the carrier so that the carrier is clamped to ensure the retention of the nut on the carrier. Furthermore, the nut is set in a blind manner the nut is set in the region of the second side of the carrier without access to this second side. Generally, the shaft of a blind rivet-nut comprises a threaded portion for receiving a threaded element, wherein the threaded element enables the axial pulling force which is required to deform the clamping portion to be applied to the hollow shaft. This threaded portion is subsequently used to screw in a screw or a bolt which is intended to be secured to the blind rivet-nut. Such a blind rivet-nut is known, for example, from DE 20 2015 100 359 U2.
The screwing of the threaded element into the threaded portion requires precise straight positioning and centering of the threaded element on the threaded portion so that the threaded element is not placed in an oblique manner on the thread and consequently becomes jammed during the screwing-in operation.